Candela
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: Because no matter how brightly she burned, the three of them would be there; one to shock her with his storm; another to douse her in his sea; and him to chill her to the bone.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 **Candela** (/kænˈdɛlə/ or /kænˈdiːlə/; symbol: cd) - the SI base unit of luminous intensity; that is, luminous power per unit solid angle emitted by a point light source in a particular direction.

-Wikipedia

* * *

 _"One to shock her with his storm."_

Jason Grace.

Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion.

A good friend, first love and ally.

* * *

Electricity, that painful tingling spark, was noticeably absent when they first met each other.

Though, to be fair, at the time Reyna had far more pressing matters to address than wasting it on expanding her energy to find out more about the scrawny, blond teenager she found leaning against the ageing walls of Caldecott Tunnel.

Reyna remembered that day clearly. How his intense, stormy blue eyes had pinned her in her place with a single look. Though his posture was open and languid, there was undeniably a certain degree of edginess to his character. A sense of danger that could not be seen but felt; she knew immediately that he was strong and powerful, a child of an Olympian, though, with the limited information she had then, she could not have made an accurate guess to which one of them had actually spawned him.

Even if she had some basic knowledge of his fighting style, Reyna could admit to herself that she would have never came to the conclusion that the blond she met that faithful day was the son of the Lord of the Skies. It was too far-fetched, a fantasy. Children of the Big Three were suppose to never exist in this world ever again after the catastrophe of they had caused during the World Wars.

But Jason Grace was real.

Quick as a viper, Reyna brought up her danger to parry the Imperial Gold sword brought down on her head. Again, those narrowed eyes as they watched her, wary and suspicious of her presence. _As he should be_. A good soldier never lets down his guard.

And so, even as tired and bone-weary as she was from her journey from the Wolf House to the entrance of Camp Jupiter, she held her head high under his scrutinizing gaze, challenging him in turn. This may as well be the final test that could break or make her future. There was no room for error.

Going back to where she came from was no longer an option.

Applying pressure to the stalemate of their weapons, Reyna forced the sentry back by half-a-step, keeping herself steady and alert for his next move. There was a flicker of surprise on his face that she did not care for. She was not a woman to be underestimated.

Shifting her footing, she took a step back and propelled herself forward with the momentum, the length of her dagger flashing wickedly in the light as she swung it in a deadly arc, aiming for his jugular. Killing was normal, killing was survival, and killing was all she thought in the one single moment.

He jumped out of way of the strike, and Reyna blinked. In his hands where there used to be a sword now held an intimidating spear. It gleamed the same, identical golden sheen as his sword, and she was struck at what a sight the sentry made.

A strong, chiseled jaw. High cheek bones. Turbulent blue eyes.

It was eerie how much he resembled the statues of the Roman Emperors she had seen in collecting dust from behind the exhibition glass windows. Regal and proud; the expression may as well be inherited from his forefathers before him.

Dispelling those thoughts with a shake of her head, she lunged forward again, and the sounds of metal clashing against metal sparked the air they adjusted themselves in an impromptu dance of clashing weapons.

It was a well-matched fight and even fight, and the fact that even though they were at the moment, on opposite sides of the spectrum, their styles somehow complemented each other - as Reyna pulled away, the sentry followed her, and as she stabbed, he was there to counter her, using his spear with such precision that would make a veteran Spartan in the olden times weep in envy.

Reyna broke apart as another of her attack met his block, deciding to take the time to observe instead. As well as maybe re-analysed her opponent.

Sweat dripped from his brow and his breathing was labored. Reyna too, was out of breath, and she carelessly swiped the trickle of sweat racing down the column of her neck.

For a moment, their gazes met.

Reyna did not lower her guard even as sentry flipped his spear, changing it into a golden drachama that fell neatly into his waiting hands. His stance relaxed and he adopted a more outgoing approach that contrasted greatly with the seriousness and terrifying efficiency he had shown through his combating skills.

"Hello, my name is Jason. Jason Grace," he introduced himself. The smile was warm and fresh, like the sun peeking out after a sudden storm, ready to shine once again. "Was that your first time sparring, because you're quite skilled at using that dagger." He offered her a hand that she eyed warily but still willed herself to move forward and shake it.

 _A firm and solid grip_ , she noted idly. "I am Reyna," she conceded in reply, her eyes returned back to his face as she distanced herself once more. One can never be too careful around strangers. Though, she has the feeling that she would see him more in the future - this future, this new, second chance she was given to make something worthwhile of her life. "I was told by wolves that this was the entrance to Camp Jupiter."

"Yup, you found the right place," he - Jason, her mind supplemented - nodded. He jerked a thumb behind him, and she tried to peer inside through the darkness. "Just walk right in and you'll reach the Little Tiber. You'd have to go through it if you want to make it into camp though. A second security check point, if you will."

Reyna looked impassively at the tunnel. It seems that her misgivings were clearly written on her face since Jason smiled reassuringly at her. "My shift is about over, so I could take you to camp if you want?" he offered. "I'm sure they won't mind if I left a bit early."

She tilted her head. "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

He accepted the thanks with another smile. "No problem. It's part of my job anyways - after you," he said jokingly, extending his arms out to let her walk first. They found themselves walking side by side, though the space between them was maintained. Reyna was still cautious, even more so since the tunnel was quite dark.

Squinting at the light at the end, Reyna decided to continue the conversation, more of her gathering more information than seeking companionship. "I take it this happens often? A half-blood finding his or her way to this tunnel?"

"Yeah, this is the only way to get to camp. It's quite protected in that sense. One entrance and one exit."

"A bottleneck effect."

"Exactly," he grinned, though she could not quite see it. "Though that would also mean that we'd be vulnerable if someone managed to seal us inside and try to burn down camp. That's why we have sentries stationed in rotation to prevent that. This week it was my turn, lucky you."

"Yes, lucky me," her response was dry. Jason did not quite manage to smother his laughter. "Tell me, do you challenge every individual who reaches here as when you are on duty? Or is that really what a sentry's job entails?"

Stepping out of the tunnel, Reyna took a moment to blink away the spots before turning to face the blond. She managed to catch the quick smirk on his face as it disappeared. "Nah, just you."

Reyna arched an eyebrow. "I am flattered," she said, her voice flat.

"Haha, don't take it too personally. I just thought that you look like a decent fighter and I wanted to test you to see if that was true. So, congratulations, you definitely proved me right."

The sound of rushing water hit her first, and as they both neared, the river she assumed was the Little Tiber came into view. It was strong and erratic, the water charging along the narrow expense of the two riverbanks like a bullet train mad in its need to run at the fastest speed there was possible.

Reyna stared at it in awe.

"The Little Tiber," Jason supplied helpfully. "Welcome to security check point number two, Reyna."

She turned sharply at him. It was the first time that he had used her name. And she found herself feeling rather...ambivalent about that. It has been months since someone has spoken her name aloud. Ever since Hylla and her had split ways. Eyes flickering between Jason and the river, she quashed down her fears and instead asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Just get in and walk across."

"Get in...into that? Is that safe?"

 _No, nothing is safe anymore._ Reyna felt rather foolish for asking such a question but it had slipped it nonetheless. She glanced to her right to find him considering the river with a thoughtful look. _What secrets do you hold, that this river may hold, that I may eventually be apart of? Am I still willing to go through this? Am I willing to accept my birthright?_

"I can understand that you might feel a bit...apprehensive, but those currents are just for show. Honest," he said, putting up his hands in defense at her skeptical look. "Look, how about I go in first and you can see it for yourself? Nothing will happen, I promise."

"You give promises rather easily to strangers, Grace."

Jason smirked. "Yeah, well, after we cross this river we won't be strangers anymore, right? You'll be one of us now."

 _One of us._

So, as Jason wadded the river with ease she had not expected, Reyna contemplated her options once again. So much had happened in a short time span of a year. She had lost a home. She had been captured by pirates and escaped. She had lost her sister. She had been raised by wolves.

And now, Reyna was about to brave the Little Tiber and embrace her Roman legacy.

"Hey! So are you going to get in or what!?" Jason shouted from the other side, waving his arms. He was absolutely drenched from head to toe, and grinning from ear to ear.

As his backdrop were rolling hills of green and columns and buildings of pure white marble dotting the hilly plains. There were the distant sounds of laughter and clashing of metal against metal. Reyna amused herself that she could even smell the scent of coffee wafting through the air.

Camp Jupiter. _Is this finally the home I have been looking for?_

Noticing her hesitance, Jason called once more. "What are you waiting for!? It's just a river!"

 _What am I waiting for?_

Reyna exhaled, and made her decision. There was nothing left to lose and everything to gain. Why should she hesitate? Camp Jupiter was waiting and at its front gates, Jason Grace who had led her here to precipice of her new life.

Like she had done many times before, she decided to trust her gut instincts.

And so Reyna stepped into the Little Tiber, and allowed it to cleanse away all the burdens of her past life and moved forwards to greet Jason on the shores of her new one.

* * *

 _"Will you not take this leap with me? To finally_ _take the chance to reach forward into the bright future waiting ahead of us?"_

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


End file.
